When workers must be elevated above a floor or ground surface to complete a task, portable scaffolding is frequently assembled to provide an elevated work platform. An exemplary scaffolding platform is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,976 issued to Wyse which is hereby fully incorporated herein by reference. While the scaffolding platform of the '976 patent provides a stable work surface and is generally resistant to damage by virtue of interchangeable hooks. If a hook is damaged, the end section of the platform must be disassembled, so that the damaged hook can be replaced. The end sections of these platforms include over 25 separate pieces, and thus, their complexity makes the end sections undesirably expensive and time consuming to manufacture and assemble.